pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Michele Leggott
Michele Joy Leggott MNZM (born 1956) is a New Zealand poet and academic. Life Leggott was born in Stratford, New Zealand, and received her secondary education at New Plymouth Girls High School, before attending the University of Canterbury where she completed an M.A. in English in 1979. She then moved to Canada to do a Ph.D. at the University of British Columbia. Her dissertation was on the American poet Louis Zukofsky and was published in America as Reading Zukovsky’s "80 Flowers" (1989). Leggott began publishing her poetry around 1980. She published Sound Pitch Considered Forms with two Canadian poets in 1984. In 1985 she returned to New Zealand and took up a lectureship at the University of Auckland. She produced her first book of poems, Like This?, in 1988, winning the International PEN First Book of Poetry award. In 1991 she published Swimmers, Dancers, with a domestic focus, and Recognition in 1995 Leggott won the New Zealand Book Award for Poetry with DIA. Her work has appeared in the Best New Zealand Poems series in 2002 and 2005. On 4 December 2007, she was named New Zealand Poet Laureate for 2008/2009. She was awarded MNZM in the 2009 New Year Honours, for services to poetry. Awards *2013 Prime Minister's Awards for Literary Achievement Publications Poetry * 1988: Like This?: Poems. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton Press, 1988. *''Swimmers, Dancers''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1991; Chicago: Auckland University Press, 2013. * 1994: DIA. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1994. *''As far as I can see''. Auckland & Chicago: Auckland University Press, 1999. *''Milk & Honey''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2005; Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2006; New York: Auckland University Press, 2013. * 2006: Journey to Portugal. Images by Gretchen Albrecht. Auckland: Holloway Press *''Mirabile Dictu''. Auckland & Chicago: Auckland University Press, 2009. *''Heartland''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2014. Non-fiction *''Reading Zukofsky's 80 Flowers'', Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1989. Edited *Robin Hyde, The Victory Hymn, 1935-1995 (with an essay by Leggott). Auckland: Holloway Press, 1985. * 1995: Opening the Book : New Essays on New Zealand Writing (edited by Mark Williams and Michele Leggott). Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1995. *Robin Hyde, The book of Nadath. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1999. *''Big Smoke: New Zealand Poems 1960-1975'' (edited by Alan Brunton, Murray Edmond, & Michele Leggott). Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2000. *Robin Hyde, Young Knowledge: the poems of Robin Hyde. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michele Leggott, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 30, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References External links ;Poems *Michele Leggott: Five poems at Jacket *"Journey to Portugal" at Jacket (13 poems) *Michele Leggott at the New Zealand Electronic Poetry Centre ;Audio / video *Michele Leggott at YouTube ;About *Leggott, Michele at the New Zealand Book Council Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Members of the New Zealand Order of Merit Category:New Zealand women poets Category:New Zealand Poets Laureate Category:People from Stratford, New Zealand Category:University of Auckland faculty Category:University of British Columbia alumni Category:University of Canterbury alumni